Stardust Glimmer
by Crimson Ice Flame
Summary: Judai Yuki (Female Jaden) lives with Yusei Fudo. The two have been going out ever since Yusei took Judai back to the future in New Domino City with him. But Judai has been having some problems ever since she moved, including during a storm. Read and find out how this story ends.


**Crimson Ice Flame: Hey y'all! Just kidding! What's up guys? I got a brand new story for you guys. Sorry I haven't been writing more. I've been really busy lately with school. But, I have some free time now, and what better way to use it than to write a brand new story! This story is a crossover of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX with Yusei Fudo and Judai Yuki. (Judai is the fmale version of Jaden Yuki) Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 1: A Thundering Night**

It was 11:26 PM and Judai Yuki lied awake in bed when an unexpcted storm hit. She got up and went to the bathroom. Judai turned on the light as she placed her hands on the counter before she looked up into the mirror, a depressed look on her face.

"Yusei..." Judai whispered to herself.

She had remembered that Yusei took her with him back to his time as she sighed. Judai turned out the light as she walked back to her room, peeking in to see Yusei fast sleep. She smiled to herself before walking away from her room and to a different room. Suddenly, a crash of thunder sounded as Judai gasped before covering her mouth, continuing on to the room.

When she finally got to the room, Judai turned on the lamp by the door before closing the door softly. She then looked around the room until she found a book. Going over to it slowly, Judai glanced back before grabbing it, reading the cover and sitting in the chair next to the table the book was on.

"Memories..." She read, "I wonder what this is..."

Judai opened the book and saw pages filled with different pictures of her and Yusei together. How they first met, their first date, their very first kiss together, everything... Judai flipped through the pages, reading the small entries written by each picture. Suddenly, as Judai was looking through the pages, one caught her eye. She looked at it closely before reading the small entry below it.

"The day I almost lost the woman I love..." Judai read it and was shocked by the picture.

It was Yusei and Judai, but Yusei was on top of a building with his hand reached out to Judai as she was falling off the building, her hand reached out to him as tears came from her eyes.

(Why would Yusei have this? How did he even get this?) Judai thought before flipping the page as her eyes widened as what she saw.

Judai continued to flip each page, reading the entries as she did so, shock and fear filling her body as she kept flipping each page, only to find more bad memories of her and Yusei.

Suddenly, another crash of thunder hit as Judai screamed, covering her ears and dropping the book on the floor. She quickly got up, opened the door, and ran out. She screamed again when thunder hit once again. Tears filled her eyes as she continued to run through the darkness.

As Judai was running, she ran into someone, falling over onto the floor as thunder hit once again. She screamed again as she covered her ears.

Tears rolled down her face as Judai sat there on the floor, trembling in fear. Suddenly, Judai felt a hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Yusei through the darkness, worry in his eyes, but tenderness in his voice as he spoke while Judai put her hands down.

"What's the matter, Judai?" Yusei asked calmly.

"I... It was... Oh..." Judai tried to get out, but was too scared to even think at the moment.

"Was it the thunder again?"

Judai nodded, "It's Ok. You're safe now... Don't worry..."

Yusei whispered as he wrapped his arms around the trembling girl. Judai held onto Yusei for dear life as she buried her face into his shoulder, crying softly.

Yusei gently rubbed Judai's back as he held her tightly in his arms, trying to calm her down.

After a couple minutes of calming Judai down, she pulled away from Yusei, drying her eyes before looking up into his hypnotizing midnight blue eyes. A smile on his face as he spoke softly to her.

"Is everything all right? You weren't in the bed when I woke up."

"I...couldn't sleep..." Judai lied, looking away from his gaze.

"The truth, Judai..." Yusei said.

"I...went into your book room, when I...found your memory book...of us... I looked through it when I saw all the pictures of us having bad times together... Like the day you...almost lot me to Chazz..." Judai explained.

"Judai..." Yusei said softly.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to look at something I wasn't suppose to. Please forgive me, Yusei..." Judai said.

Yusei said nothing. Judai looked at him with concern until she was surprised by Yusei wrapping his arm around her tightly, pressing his lips against her's.

Judai's eyes widened with shock until she slowly relaxed, closing her eyes as she kissed back softly while wrapping her arms around Yusei once again. After about two minutes that felt like forever, Yusei broke away from Judai as the two pnted softly.

Yusei looked up into Judai's beautiful, chocolate brown eyes as he spoke in a voice that was as smooth as velvet.

"It's all right, Judai. I always leave that book out. I was surprised that you found it... I leave it out because it's a reminder, that way I'll never have to make those mistakes again. You're too important to me for me to lose you, Judai. I love you too much to let that happen."

Judai could hear the sadness and loneliness in his voice as Yusei spoke. Tear filled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I love you too, Yusei. More than I could ever love someone..." Judai said softly.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Awww! Tha was cute, wasn't it? I love that! And trust me when I say this, I completely and totally made that up off the top of my head, not as easy as it sounds... Oh, but don't worry, there's still more to come! Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
